Say it Like You Mean It!
by PearlyJammer
Summary: How much do words really convey?


Title: Say it Like You Mean It  
  
  
  
Author: Autumn  
  
  
  
E-mail: dyslexic_crisco_penguin_fiend@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13/R one or the other.  
  
  
  
Summary: How much do words really convey feelings?  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
A while ago, Lateo posted a list of insult translations, and it gave me an  
  
idea. Hey, I bet from the summary some of you though this would be  
  
serious....... Your mission: decide which diss fits which translation.  
  
  
  
Disses:  
  
  
  
kiss my ass=I disagree  
  
my ass=I disagree  
  
goddamn=d**n  
  
damn=d**n  
  
asshole=not a very nice person  
  
shit=nuts  
  
shitty=crappy  
  
shithead=meathead  
  
fuck=f**k  
  
fucker=f**k*r  
  
fucking=f**k**g  
  
motherfucker=m*th*rf**k*r  
  
motherfucking=m*th*rf**k**g  
  
penis=thingy  
  
cock=thingy  
  
dick=thingy  
  
shlong=thingy  
  
vagina=girl thingy  
  
pussie=girl thingy  
  
pussies=girl thingies  
  
pussy=girl thingy  
  
cunt=thingy  
  
poonanny=poohead  
  
poon=thingy  
  
twat=thingy  
  
whore=sleeper  
  
bitch=pregnant dog  
  
slut=very *friendly* person  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Twas a quiet June evening in Weschester. Now, skip over to Charles Xavier's  
  
School for Gifted Youngsters, and that's anothe story all together.......  
  
Let's take a peak into Kitty Pryde, Jubilation Lee and Rogue's shared room  
  
shall we?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get up you smart-not nice person!" an angry Logan shouted at a  
  
half-unconscience Jubilee.  
  
  
  
"Hold you f**ki*ng horses will you?"  
  
  
  
"No, I will not hold my f**ki*ng horses, until you tell me where the f**k,  
  
that g*dd**n, girl thingy, Scooter is!"  
  
  
  
"Nuts, I don't know where he is. Why don't you ask his little f**k buddy  
  
instead, and let me get some sleep!"  
  
  
  
"Watch your mouth kid. Or I'm gonna f**ck*i*ng wash it out with some d**m  
  
soap." Logan admonished before stepping crossing the room to where Kitty  
  
was speeping.  
  
  
  
"Wake up."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Logan, don't be such a meathead" came the reply from Rogue. The only one  
  
who could by right get away with it.  
  
  
  
"Stay out of it darlin' this is between me and that stupid girl thingy,  
  
pansy, not a nice person thingyhead Scooter."  
  
  
  
"Then what the f**k are you doing in here?"  
  
  
  
"Getting answers from his little girlfriend. And watch your mouth, or I'm  
  
gonna spank you."  
  
  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't it, you dirty, sleeper." Jubilee said, directing  
  
her comment at Logan.  
  
  
  
" Shut your f**ki*ng mouth. You've got no room to talk. Remy tells me  
  
you're a very friendly person."  
  
  
  
"Takes one to know one."  
  
  
  
"Very mature."  
  
  
  
"Kitty, where's you're g*dd**n thingysucking, crappy, boyfriend?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah Kitty? Where is Mr. Bigthingy?"  
  
  
  
"Jubes, stop being such a pregnant dog."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I didn't relise it would offend your f*ck**g virgin ears so much  
  
Roguie."  
  
  
  
"Well you're being a realy girl thingy, so shut it already!"  
  
  
  
"Shut it? What are we in bleedin England now?"  
  
  
  
"For the last m*th**f**k*ng time, where is that not nice person Scooter?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, that Scooter, he took your bike out for a ride. He didn't think you'd  
  
mind."  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. I'll gut him, and then beat him and-  
  
  
  
"What grind his bones to break your bread, and huff and puff and blow the  
  
house down?"  
  
  
  
"It's kahrma dude, deal."  
  
  
  
"F**k off."  
  
  
  
"Logan, out. Go hunt Scooter down, and let us get some f**k**g sleep!"  
  
  
  
Amazingly enough, he did just that.  
  
  
  
"Rogue, you really need to get yourself a new boyfriendd. Logan's a real  
  
thingy."  
  
  
  
"Or, maybe she likes him for his thingy."  
  
  
  
"You're both such girl thingies! Do your minds ever leave the gutter?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Not really."  
  
  
  
"Fair enough, night."  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, not really a 'deep' piece, but the damn bunny just wouldn't let go. 


End file.
